Doctor Strange
Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange M.D., Ph.D. is a Marvel Comics character and a recurring character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a Master of the Mystic Arts and a former neurosurgeon. Early Life Stephen Strange was born in New York and gained his M.D. and Ph.D at medical school simultaneously with his eidetic memory. He was present at the Battle of New York and tried to block all memory of it afterwards. He soon became a brilliant neurosurgeon, and became so popular he became a target of Project Insight. During his career, Strange developed a relationship with fellow doctor Christine Palmer, but his arrogance caused her to break up with him. History Villain Pub: The Boss Battle Doctor Strange rescues Batman from the Villain Pub's Wine Cellar of Doom. However, Batman refuses to admit afterwards that he needed Strange's help. How Doctor Strange Should Have Ended Strange is first seen in his car talking to Frank. However, Strange hangs up to focus on driving safely. Later, Strange confronts Kaecilius, who tells him that he lost his sling ring. One of Kaecilius's followers prepares to attack Strange, but the follower is attacked brutally by the Cloak of Levitation. Strange's astral form then floats by at a hospital, spooking a nearby nurse. Later, Strange bargains with Dormammu, but Dormammu ends the bargain by crushing Strange. Finally, Strange decides that he can use the Eye of Agamotto and the Time Stone within to reverse things. At the Super Café, Strange reveals that he saved the Ancient One, fixed London and his hands, and even rescued Batman, who still refuses to acknowledge him. Superman, Batman, and Strange agree that the Eye is very useful, but when the Ancient One explains that there are consequences, Mordo arrives, working as a waiter, and passes a bill. How Thor Ragnarok Should Have Ended Strange arrives at Norway after sensing Hela's presence. After Thor explains who Hela is, Strange traps Hela in an endless fall, and has Thor and Loki leave, but not before Strange brings back Mjolnir for Thor. Villain Pub - The Dead Pool Strange is among the heroes Voldemort bets will be among those slain by Thanos. How Avengers Infinity War Shold Have Ended On Titan, Strange goes through multiple possible outcomes of the Avengers and Guardians' battle with Thanos. When Tony Stark asks how many futures in which they win, Strange reveals that there are five. In the first, Strange confronts Thanos and uses his Cloak of Levitation and Sling Ring to cut the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos's hands. In the second, Strange turns Thanos into a baby. He gushes at the sight of Baby Thanos, but when Drax suggests killing Thanos, Strange protests. In the third, Strange watches as Nebula takes the Gauntlet and uses it to kill Thanos. Tony Stark calls dibs on the Gauntlet, but Strange decides to take it. In the fifth, Strange joins the Avengers and Guardians at the Super Café and reminisces with them on old memories. When Strange brings up the time he saved the world from Dormammu, the others believe he is simply making things up, and he mutters to himself that it involved him suffering multiple deaths.Category:Characters Category:Heroes